


A Siren's curse

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal is Siren, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Will is a fisherman, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal is a Siren who has been cursed, Will is a fisherman who has a family. His gift of pure empathy has been a curse almost his entire life.





	

It was early when Will woke, the sun having not risen yet and the room dark and quiet. He could hear a soft snore coming from Molly, one that made him smile as he rolled over and watched her wake. Her eyes opening slowly as they took him in and that innocent smile she wore that was so pure. He returns the smile, leaning over as kissing her gently as he wraps arms around her and holds her close to him. Reveling in the contact as he feels her heart almost beat in time with his own.

 

“Mmm,” Molly rumbles gently, pulling back to look up through her lashes at her husband. “Please don’t go.”

 

Her hands grip onto him a little tighter, nails digging into his flesh that leaves a pleasant tingle as he chuckles at how hard she is trying to make him stay. It makes him smile, kissing her again before he pulls away. “You just want me to make you breakfast in bed.” He teases.

 

“Guilty.” Admits Molly smiling.

 

Will simply shakes his head, trying to be chiding but its playful. He pulls himself from the bed, from Molly’s hold and dresses quickly before he moves back to kiss her again, stroking her cheek gently as his lips hover just over hers. So close he can feel her breath against his skin, the warmth it holds compared to the cold outside that awaits him.

 

“I packed a lunch for you, it’s in the fridge. Walter also put a toy in there so you wouldn’t be lonely. Seeing as the dogs don’t like the boat.” Molly giggles, her fingers tracing Will’s neck gently, feeling his pulse and the coolness of his skin from already leaving the warmth of their bed.

 

“Tell him I said thank you.” Will smiles, thinking of his six year old step son Walter. “You raised him well.”

 

“We,” Molly corrects, tilting her head thoughtfully. “We raised him well… He loves you. We both do.”

 

It makes Will’s smile wider, leaning in to kiss Molly once more. “I’m quite aware of that. I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Pulling away again, he heads for the door.

 

“Should I cook?”

 

“Do you doubt my skills as a fisherman?” quipped Will, pausing at the door to look at his wife one last time before he left.

 

“No,” Molly replies. “You caught me. Hook, line and sinker.”

 

There is a shake of his head before Will leaves, grinning with amusement and a chuckle he knows Molly can hear. He never knew it would be the last time that he would see Molly.

 

-

 

The boat cuts through the waves easily as the wind ruffles Will’s hair and makes his face tingle with the cold. He is nearing his favorite fishing spot, near a rocky outcrop that is notorious for shipwrecks.

 

As he slows down he notices the sun reflects on the surface of the ocean and makes Will squint as he steers his little boat closer to a spot he thinks will be perfect for catching flathead. It is when he see’s someone, a man sitting on the rocks just near his destination. It’s surprising, there is no other boat in sight and the rocky outcrop is a few hundred meters from the beach and only accessible by small boat. He wonders if the man may have had an accident, if he lost his boat and is stranded.

 

Instantly Will changes his course and heads to where the man is to offer his assistance. Naturally he wants to help the stranger, not thinking anything more than he may be in trouble. As he comes closer though, the man seems different. He is looking straight at Will, but not raising his hands or signaling for help which seems odd. But what fascinates Will is the way the man tilts his head and looks at him, then he sees something move on the rock, his eye catching it as he stares and realizes it is a tentacle, one he follows and realizes with some horror that connects to this man’s torso.

 

It is then that this man, or half man smiles at him. His teeth are bared, long pointed fangs with an off white color to them that sends a shiver down Will’s spine. Being only feet from the creature now he can see the beauty and horror that the half man and half monster has.

 

As he stares, the creature tilts his head and then falls backwards into the water, there is a splash and a glimpse of tentacles. Leaping to his feet, Will looks into the depths trying to spot the creature, still unsure of what he had seen. That is when he see’s something under the surface, headed towards his small boat.

 

The man’s face breaks through the water and looks at him, staring into his eyes. Will is unable to look away from the hazel orbs that seem to capture him, draw him in and closer despite knowing his body is following as it leans over the edge of the boat. He can not look away from the creature, despite knowing the macabre situation he is facing.

 

When he falls into the water, he feels tentacles wrap around his wrists and legs, the sensation of being pulled deeper. Still, Will stares into those eyes that have captured him so completely until his visions darkens and his mind goes blank.

 

-

 

The sound of water dripping is the first thing Will’s brain registers along with the headache he feels. His body aches as he tries to move, hands scrapping against some hard rocks and feeling sand stick to his palms as he sits up on a softer surface.

 

He takes in his surroundings slowly, he knows he is in a cove, seeing the ocean with the waves rolling in and crashing it is deafening to him now. There is no easy exit, no solid path out of the mouth of the cove, only water before him and rocks behind him that seal him in and prevent his escape.

 

When he hears a splash, he looks into the water. It’s dark and almost eerily still, as he is wondering how deep it is, the creature he had met on the rocks breaks the surface and looks at him. Appearing where Will had just been looking.

 

“I’m glad to see you’re awake… I thought I may have lost you.” The creature speaks, his voice deep and with an accent that Will can’t place. “I brought you some fresh water.”

 

The creature presents a plastic bottle of water, held by one of his human hands as he sets it on the rock before Will. Reluctantly, Will reaches for the water, taking it in his hand, his eyes never leaving the creature’s. He knows he should say thank you, that it is only polite. But he can not help but to feel annoyance at the fact that it was the creatures fault he is here. Despite knowing he allowed this to happen, he feels guilt at the fact he could not look away, even though he was somewhat aware of the fact he was welcoming his doom.

 

“How can I get back to shore?” asks Will instead, uncapping the water and taking a sip. It soothes the ache that he has in the back of his throat, quickly draining half the bottle before he stops, thinking it may be wise to conserve the rest.

 

“Soon, you should rest first… My name is Hannibal, you are?”

 

Part of Will doesn’t like where this is going, his stomach churns at the friendly introduction and the way Hannibal almost flutters his eyes at him. “I’d prefer to keep this as impersonal as possible.”

 

“You’re upset.” Nods Hannibal, showing an understanding Will is not sure the creature is able to have. “That is unfortunate.”

 

There is a moment where Will looks shocked, his eyebrows lifting as he stares at the creature before composing himself. He is about to ask why it is unfortunate when tentacles appear from the water, making there way towards him, Will’s first reaction is to back away, but they are too fast, wrapping around his arms before others move to take a hold of his legs. Effectively stopping him from pulling away. As it is happening, Will yells repeatedly to Hannibal, asking him to stop at first before he demands that Hannibal lets him go.

 

Hannibal pays no attention, moving in closer before he leers down at Will, holding him on the ground as his smile shifts, his true teeth now being bared, not the human teeth that Will could see before. These are fangs, sharp and pointed, oozing a silvery substance that is starting to drip from them as Hannibal stares down into the man’s eyes.

 

“In time you will come to appreciate me, to yearn for my touch,” Hannibal speaks, a hiss to his tone as he looms in closer. “You will be at the mercy of my poison in your system, aware of it changing you… We are meant to be Will. I can’t let you slip away, not when you are able to see my true form.” Swooping down, teeth sink into the juncture between neck and shoulder.

 

Blood is spilt, the creature lapping at it as Will feels him pushing his fangs down into his flesh. His screams are cut off by a tentacle wrapping around his mouth as he withers uselessly, trying to break free from the impossible hold that Hannibal has on him. All his attempts unsuccessful until his muscles tire, his body starts to go lax as the venom enters his bloodstream, then he feels a numbing sensation throughout his body. His limbs becoming heavy, screams dying and the tentacle is removed as he pants for air and his eyelids start to flutter as his sight becomes blurry.

 

Will tries to focus on Hannibal, hands uselessly trying to reach out and clutch at the creature as he garbles something unintelligible.

 

“Shhh.” Hannibal soothes, leaving the water to lay be Will, bringing his body to lay against his as he reaches out and cards his hand through damp curls and smooths eyebrows while admiring the man.

 

Hannibal brings the bottle of water to Will’s lips, helping him drink a little before eyes flutter closed and the man’s breathing evens out. Despite his charge now unconscious, Hannibal still luxuriates in the closeness and feels the steady beat of Will’s heart under his human hands and through his tentacles.

 

“Soon, my dearest,” Pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead as he speaks. “Soon you will ache for me too.”

 

-

 

It is cold and wet, water was surrounding him as he sank down in the ocean. But he wasn’t drowning. He was able to breathe and swim, so he explored.

 

As he swam deeper, he found old ships that had been long forgotten. Some had giant holes in their sides from hitting the rocks, others were so dilapidated from the water only their bare bones remained.

 

Will swam towards one that caught his interest, as he came closer there was something inside the ship, something waving gently with the current. He was curious to what it was, until he came close enough to see the shiny black tentacle.

 

Suddenly bright eyes looked at him, a face appearing from the darkness as tentacles extended from their hiding place and wrapped around his body to hold him and the creature revealed its self.

 

He instantly knew it was Hannibal, that smile with his true sharp teeth. Yet when he spoke, his voice had the same tone and timbre as Will’s own.

 

“In all my years I have never found another who could truly see me. You are beautiful, more than simply an object or desire. I’ve fallen in for you and what you are… I love you, Will.”

 

Then Will could feel himself smiling, flattered by the words, and without his permission, he is suddenly speaking to the creature “I love you too, Hannibal.”.

 

He wakes with a start, sitting up as he lets out a shrill noise of pain though psychically feeling nothing, it is only his mind that is suffering as the images of his dream replay to him. His words echoing in his skull as he feels his heart clench in his chest.

 

There is a shake of his head, admonishing his thoughts. It was a nightmare, one most likely brought on by what Hannibal had done. Whatever was in the creature’s saliva, its venom, it was affecting him. His own body felt weak, attempting to move was difficult, he could not stand without falling over, but he could crawl and drag himself, just. How he had managed to sit up just before now surprised him, putting it down to his adrenalin from the nightmare.

 

Moving from his spot near the water, he sat against the wall and brought his legs up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them protectively. Gently rocking himself as he felt tears sting his eyes, he thought on Molly and Walter, forced himself to relive memories from the past to remind himself of who he truly loved.

 

Unsure of how much time had passed, he looked up eventually to see Hannibal sitting on the rocks a few metres away looking at him, a tilt to his head as eyes studied his features.

 

Will brought his hand up to his face, wiping his eyes as he spat “What do you want?!”

 

“Nightmares?” Hannibal sked moving from his spot. His movement was unusual, to see tentacles on land moving, it was like slithering but not quite.

 

Choosing not to answer what Will deemed as an idiotic question, he gave a weak laugh and shook his head.

 

“While I was out scavenging, I found this.” spoke Hannibal as he held up a locket. Attempting to start a conversation with his charge, desiring to know more about the man.

 

“You _want_ me to wear it.” Said Will, eyeing the locket and the gold chain that held it. “Do you believe bringing me gifts will make me show you affection? Appreciate your company?!”

 

Hannibal put the trinket down on the ground as he moved closer, unconcerned when he watched Will try to distance himself. His tentacles slithered out towards the man’s body, sliding around his limbs slowly, leaving wet slick lines along the skin as they pulled Will towards him, making their bodies flush finally.

 

“You think of me as a monster.” Hannibal spoke tone slightly morose. His human hand coming out to touch Will’s cheek, watching as Will turned away and tried to fight the touch. The very movement made Hannibal feel forlorn even more, he had hoped his venom would work faster to aid the change but it seemed he needed to do more.

 

“You’re not human.” Will stated, eyes moving to look at the tentacles that wrapped around him. “If you are not a monster, what are you?”

 

“The last of my kind, the only Siren left. I have not seen another for decades.” Hannibal distantly replied, for once not looking at Will as he turned to look out the mouth of the cove. “Achelous created us for his daughter Peresphone, we were her friends, well some of us. That was until Peresphone was abducted by Hades… Her mother, Demeter was outraged. Unable to rescue her daughter she cursed us, turned us into monsters. She blamed us for her daughter’s abduction. Where we once had legs, she gave some of us tails of fish and others tentacles. We lost our legs so we were not able to walk on land to beg for her forgiveness... The only way we were able to survive after the curse was to eat the flesh of men. We were able to lure them to us with our songs and our beauty, until they were dragged into the water in which they finally saw our true forms… It is why I was astonished when you saw me. You could truly see me.”

 

“Above the water, my sisters and brothers seduced sailors into loving them, dragging down into the deep where they would change them enabling them to break the curse that was placed upon them… While I stayed with my family, they became fewer, with the curse being broken it allowed them to age and death came to them. I alone waited, believing I would never find someone who could truly see me, to understand my kind. We are not simply just beauty, though above the water we appear human, it is only when we take people below the surface that they see the monsters Demeter turned us into… Yet, you saw me. I could see my reflection in your eyes, full and true. Unlike the skeletal corpse I had seen so many times from others I had dragged down to the depths.” There was a brief pause as Hannibal looked back into Will’s eyes, wearing a faint smile on his features as he did.

 

“But I have not changed.” Will spoke, glaring at Hannibal as though he was absurd. “Despite you biting me and injecting your venom into me.”

 

“In time,” Hannibal smiled, his hand moving down Will’s chest, unbuckling his pants as he palmed at the soft cock through the fabric beneath. “I sense a darkness in you that you hide from others.”

 

Will was about to protest when Hannibal brought a tentacle up to the man’s mouth, wrapping around it to silence him as he started to fondle the cock, pulling it from Will’s underwear. Salivating at the site as he readied his fangs to bite, feeling the venom starting to drip from his teeth.

 

“You already changed me, Will… You have pure empathy, a understanding of me that no other could ever possess.” Hannibal gently spoke.

 

He leant in, clamping his teeth down on the same spot and tasting blood, feel Will’s body jerk for a moment before it stilled. Will’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as his vision whited out.

 

-

 

He had watched the sunrise and the tide come in, eyes rarely leaving the mouth of the cave as he thought on Molly and Walter.

 

It had been days, possibly a week or two since he had been taken. The only way to tell was by the beard that he was growing, hand coming up to stroke the hair and measure it’s length.

 

Hannibal had not appeared that morning, and Will guessed the Siren was out fishing for them both. It was surprising to watch him light a fire and cook the fish, in truth he didn’t know what to expect. But it seemed Hannibal had excellent manners besides the kidnapping part.

 

Today, however, was a day that Will felt clearer, the fog that had been settling over his mind seemed to be dissipating. It had been hours since he was last bitten, the venom that was in his system was starting to clear. It was either this or his body was building a tolerance, his mind knowing when it was affecting his inhibitions.

 

Part of Will had come to miss having Hannibal nearby, he yearned for the touch of gentle hands and the slippery feel of the tentacles. As his mind grew clearer though he could understand what was happening, part of himself whispering capture bonding and it sent a chill up his spine.

 

He did not wish to be with Hannibal, he had no desire for the creature. He told himself this while ignoring the ache that had started in his cock when he had thought on Hannibal, it was simply conditioning. Like Pavlov’s dogs, taught to feel arousal only at the sight and feel of Hannibal’s hands or tentacles upon his body, the suckers drawing orgasm from him as they had for the past days while the human half of the Siren caressed him and pressed his lips to his jaw. Never his lips, or perhaps he was waiting.

 

The very thought of that now made his blood turn cold.

 

Unable to take this life anymore, he decided in that moment what to do. Picking up the loose rocks, he placed them into his pockets to help weigh his body down. His muscles still felt weak, tired and difficult to move. He crawled forward to the waters edge, looking at his own reflection and not recognizing the man there.

 

“I’m sorry Molly.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he thought on her charming smile one last time, then he fell into the water.

 

Keeping his eyes closed, Will felt himself sink, bubbles rushed past him at first before they disappeared. He breathed out, preparing himself for the moment that his body would fight, try to breathe and only take in water. He was waiting for death to come and claim him, content with his idea when suddenly he felt a tentacle wrap around his mid section and lift him.

 

When he broke the surface of the water and gasped for air, feeling himself being dragged up onto the rocky edge and then Hannibal’s face coming into view.

 

A broken laugh left him, one that turned to a sob as he slumped forwards. “Why!”

 

Hannibal ripped the clothes from Will’s body, leaving him naked, unable to perform the stunt again if he tried to. “If you are going to die, it will be at my hand.”

 

“You are not even capable of love, how would you know how I feel. How I miss my wife!” Will yelled at Hannibal, watching his face fall.

 

After a beat of silence, Hannibal gripped hold of the man and held him close to his own body as he made his way back to the water. Hannibal dived as Will struggled, swimming out of the cave before he swam to the surface and headed towards the pier that the town was near.

 

Will didn’t speak during the time that they swam, more focused on breathing so he would not drown which felt ironic in that moment. He did not know where they were going, if Hannibal had simply tired of him and his attempts to get away or his rejection towards him. There was a moment where Will thought he was going to die, that he would be eaten by the Siren. He felt defeated, thinking of Molly the entire way until they came to a halt, then he slowly opened his eyes. Unbelieving at first of what he was seeing.

 

Molly was there on the pier, Walter by her side as they both fished. He could see her pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead as she whispered something him and the young boy nodded and smiled. Will felt relief and happiness wash through him at seeing his wife, wondering if she was fishing as she missed him, until a man came up behind them. He watched Molly stand, his wife turn to the man and hug and kiss him, the man wrapping an arm around her as he came over to Walter who got up and hugged him, even in the distance Will could hear Walter’s voice shout “Daddy!”.

 

His heart plummeted to his stomach, his body recoiling in Hannibal’s hold as he tried to turn away. It couldn’t be true, it was not possible. How long had he been gone? Was this a trick, an illusion brought on by the venom. Unable to look away, he witnessed the man sit with his wife, the woman who swore to love him unconditionally to have and to hold.

 

_Till death do us part._

Had Molly come to the conclusion that he was dead. That he had left them, did she bury an empty coffin for him next to her previous husband?

 

Hannibal turned around in the water and started to head back as he spoke along the way. “They say love is forever, but here your wife moved on so easily. As did your stepson. You are holding onto a dream, trying to make it a reality when you fail to see that it is not possible.”

 

“How would you know of love?” Will asked viciously, not expecting an answer.

 

“Persephone was like a daughter to me.” Hannibal gently replied, looking at Will as he swam. “After she was gone everything changed.”

 

“What happened to you?” Will could not stop himself from asking now, curious. He could see the devotion in the Siren’s eyes, the hurt from an event that had been decades ago.

 

“Nothing happened... I happened.”

 

The words played on Will, that he could not bring Hannibal down to simply a set of influences or an event that changed him into what he was now. That he admitted to simply being different, something that struck a chord within himself. He could not help but to feel that life for the Siren must have been lonely, to search for someone who could understand you and see him truly. Then Will had felt the same way, his own life not many had understood him, but Hannibal did. Recognizing his empathy, not labeling him as some people did.

 

While he loved Molly, she had moments where she would look at him strangely when he said something odd. He thought it was simply her being protective, considering she had a child, but it was more than that. Deep down he knew it and had ignored it.

 

Finally Hannibal brought him back to the cave, letting Will go as the man laid down on the surface, his face in his hands as he wept. Hannibal moved, his tentacles reaching out to tilt Will’s chin up, making the man look at him as he came closer.

 

“I’m not going to fight you anymore.” Will spoke. “Its not what I want but it is the best that I can have.”

 

“Better to live true to yourself for an instant than never know it.” Hannibal replied, tilting his head a little as his human hands came out to now hold cup Will’s chin.

 

“Will I become like you?” asked Will.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And the tentacles?”

 

“Possibly… I’m not entirely sure, but you will become a Siren.”

 

There was a nod from Will as he closed his eyes and bared his neck, waiting for the moment when Hannibal would bite into him. Yet it never came, he looked up into the Siren’s eyes, surprised.

 

“Is this what you want Will?” Hannibal asked.

 

“You spoke of a darkness within me, one I have never explored… I want to explore it with you. You can be my paddle.”

 

A smile graced Hannibal’s features, his eyes softening as he gazed at Will. “In all my years I have never met anyone like you. You are unique.”

 

Hannibal leant forward, curious to see if the man would pull away, but he did not. Will stayed perfectly still until Hannibal’s lips were only an inch away from his own, both staring deep into each other’s eyes. Then Will closed the distance, kissing Hannibal on the lips gently at first, testing the sensation.

 

When Will gave a small moan, Hannibal opened his mouth a little wider, pushing forward as he let his tongue slip in. Deeping the kiss as human hands came to grab a fistful of curls, tilting the man’s head as he started to lay him gently down on the rocks. Tentacles wrapping around the man’s body as he felt Will reach out and touch him then. A gentle hold, desperate to feel the love of another, to hold him close and never let him go.

 

Letting his tentacle slip down between Will’s naked legs, Hannibal felt the smoothness of skin. Sliding up between his cheeks as it pushed past them and stroked the puckered entrance, all the while as Hannibal continued to kiss Will, feeling as his venom mixed with saliva as the man swallowed it. Unconcerned with where this kiss was leading them, aware that Hannibal was about to enter him.

 

Will let his legs fall open, allowing Hannibal to do as he pleased as he held him tighter. Only a small moan as he felt the tip of the tentacle enter him, the first sucker pass his entrance and touch inside of him. He groaned in pleasure at the intrusion, the sensations that swept through his body as he broke the kiss to breathe deeply.

 

Unperturbed, Hannibal pushed the tentacle deeper, using it to open Will’s body for him as he felt his own hectocotylus filling with sperm, a desire to mate with Will. He could feel his hectocotylus oozing, ready to push into Will and fill him, but he did not think the man was supple enough for him yet. His tentacle pushed a little further, two more suckers slipping past the muscle as he twisted the appendage inside of Will to test.

 

Still unsatisfied, Hannibal went back to kissing Will. Feeling the man’s body become more loose and pliant the more attention he paid to it, enjoying the feeling himself as his human hand slipped down, letting go of hair to touch Will’s nipples. Feeling the soft nipple harden at his touch, he caressed it gently before letting his fingers pinch it gently, enjoying the moan he swallowed from Will. Admiring the way his body arched up towards him as he pushed his tentacle deeper again.

 

He played with the nipple between his fingers, twisting and pulling, sometimes harder than before. The response was beautiful, more so when Will did the same for him, breaking their kiss to take one of his own in his mouth as Hannibal let out a guttural groan.

 

At the groan Will smiled, letting his teeth brush the Siren’s skin before he bit onto Hannibal’s nipple and gave a gentle suck, feeling the tentacle inside of him twist and quiver at his movements. It was a sensation unlike any other, to have something soft yet firm wriggle inside of him with nubs that stimulate him in a place that makes him pants with a delicious spark of excitement that shoots up his spine.

 

When it leaves his body however, he sags, a frown appearing on Will’s dace as he looks down to see the tentacle slinking away. His face is turned though to look at Hannibal, dark bedroom eyes staring into him before he feels something hard and wet slip into him. Will’s eyes flutter closed as he moans, mouth falling open as he feels the hard appendage breach him, slick with something that also oozes from his body.

 

“Oh god.” Groans Will, butter in Hannibal’s hands as the Siren starts to push his hectocotylus in deeper, feeling the man’s muscles clench around his member and making him sigh.

 

There is nothing gentle about the way he starts to thrust his hectocotylus inside of Will, feeling his slick coat the man’s insides and a few sperm spill before he breaches the second opening inside of the man. After a few more deep hard thrusts he does, the effect is instantaneous. His sperm spill, filling Will’s belly as it swells and starts to distend, it goes on for a minute before he appendage shrinks.

 

As it withers inside of Will, it breaks from Hannibal’s own body, plugging all his seed inside of Will who has already shot a rope of cum over Hannibal’s torso and tentacles.

 

Hannibal brings a hand down, fingers trailing through Will’s cum as he scoops some up, bringing it to his lips as he tastes it. Licking his lips at the flavor before he kisses Will again who is laying meekly on the rocks, eyes half closed as he breathes heavily. He presses a kiss to Will’s forehead before he drags him into the water and holds him close, feeling as Will’s body starts to shift.

 

His legs start to wave gently in the current, the bones disappearing before they start to divide, as they do, suckers line one side of each new appendage. The skin around Will’s neck breaks, blood spilling into the water before Will takes a deep breath through new gills that have appeared, a twist of his body as eyes open suddenly and look down. Where his legs were are now ten tentacles, an experimental kick makes them move and he looks at Hannibal.

 

Eyes wide at his transformation, he had expected something different, but they were just alike. He reaches forward, a hand touching Hannibal’s cheek gently as he kisses him under water.

 

“I’m ready.” Is all Will can say. Knowing there is much to explore in this new world behind the veil with Hannibal, a life he never knew existed before now.


End file.
